The Lengths
by deanambooty
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. This is just a little Klaus one shot. c:


They sat together; she was in his arms.

They weren't arguing, she knew there no point to that by now. Arguing would get her no where, and he would just leave again. But, that was what he was doing anyways, and she couldn't understand why. She did know that this time was different, she could feel it. He wasn't just leaving because he was angry with her, or because he was hungry.

He was actually leaving her. He wouldn't say why.

"At least tell me where you're going?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head. He couldn't tell her, because she'd only follow him, and he couldn't have that. She wasn't going to get it out of him, and she didn't know if he thought this was some sort of game, but she wasn't smiling. And she certainly wasn't going to guess anymore, she was done with it.

He was done with her.

Silence overcame them, a silence that he was enjoying. However, he knew that it was destroying her with every second. "I still love you." He wispered into her ear, and kissed the side of her head. It was the truth. Actually, she probably counted as the only living person he's loved in a very long time.

She sighed, "That's what I don't understand. You can't love me and still leave me."

He smiled again, it made her frown. He loved that he was making her so angry, he found her at her most attractive when she was. "Then I do not love you, sweetheart." She huffed, it wasn't fair, she knew that what he was doing was wrong, and yet she still felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then why? What am I doing wrong?" She looked into his eyes, pleading for an explanation, and he could not help but feel overwhelmed with sadness. He couldn't believe that she thought that _she_ had done something wrong. This was not _her_ fault, and if it was, the only thing she did wrong was make him capable of feeling love.

He looked away from her.

She sighed again, giving up this time. "I felt you leaving before you had even gone." She said as she moved herself so that he could get up. "I knew this day would come." He was standing now, looking down at her, as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She wouldn't look at him anymore, and he could understand why. He knew this would end badly, for her, but he couldn't help himself. He had done it all for himself. It was his own fault that he couldn't own up to the fact that he was madly in love with someone.

Klaus opened his arms and smiled a little bit. "Hold me now, or never, ever hold me again, love." That caught her attention, and she smiled, taking his hand and standing up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. She couldn't keep from it. As much as it hurt her, this _was_ the last time she would ever see him.

He could sense her wanting to say something, so before she could even finish the thought in her mind, "Don't ask me to stay." She exhaled sharply, hating the fact that he knew her well enough to know what she was going to say before she did. He smiled, "You're going to anyways."

"I have to." She said. "Please, Klaus..."

"No more talk." He cooed, his hand stroking her hair. He didn't like the feeling, but he knew that this was better for her than to just disappear. The pain was becoming too much to bear, he needed to get out. If he didn't now, he never would, and it scared him. And nothing was supposed to scare _him_.

She dropped her arms, letting him go.

He stood in the doorway, turning to her, one last time.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done. I'm not sure what it is," She began to cry. "but it must've been something, because you just don't leave someone you love." He didn't want this. "You love me Klaus, and I love you. So for the hell of it, please, don't leave. You don't have to leave."

Klaus rushed to her, he put his hands on the sides of her face, and their lips connected.

She could almost taste the happy ending.

"I'm so sorry, my love." As quickly as the words left his lips, he was gone.

She fell asleep at the window where she watched him leave from. She watched the sun rise and set, and the moon came and left her too. All the while, she wished he'd come back. A few days passed, a week. She wondered how she'd carry on without him. She tried to remember what her life was like before he came, she couldn't. All that she could remember was the two of them.

Now it was just her.

He was alone too, somewhere.

And a year passed by.

However, it felt like a century to her, but only he would know what that felt like.

To him this felt longer than a century.

He looked up at Stefan, his drink untouched, an ache in the pit of his stomach. He hated himself and he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to see her once more. He thought he could do forever, or at least her lifetime, but it was proving impossible to do so. He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't see her again, he didn't deserve it.

Stefan was surprised at what he was seeing, "What are you thinking about?" He asked Klaus. In the time that they had spent together, he had never seen him this bad off. Klaus only shrugged and went back to stirring his alcohol. "C'mon, you're moping. You look worse than I used to."

Then, for the first time in over a year, Klaus smiled. Laughed actually. But, as soon as the feeling of happiness registered inside of him, it was shut out by guilt. He shouldn't be able to feel joy, at least not while she was suffering. He downed his drink quickly and slammed the glass on the bar so hard it broke into pieces, cutting his hand. He bled, but only for a milisecond before the cuts healed themselves. He didn't feel even a pinch of pain.

And then he knew.

"Klaus," Stefan said. "are you okay?"

His laugh was dry this time, "Of course, are you ready to leave?"

He tossed two fifty dollar bills next to the broken glass, and the two exited the bar.

It had begun to pour rain.

"Goddamnit." She cursed under her breath.

She had just pulled into her driveway, and had groceries in the backseat too. She contemplated waiting for it to let up, and then remembered that she had gotten icecream.

The rain pelted her skin as she stepped out of her car. She threw her purse over her shoulder and grabbed as many grocery bags as she could, trying to remember which ones contained the frozen foods so that she could get those first. If she had to make a second trip, it wouldn't be in this mess.

A bag slipped out of her grip and hit the walkway as she ran to the house, spilling all of it's contents. She stopped where she was and looked up at the sky, "Really?" She asked, not expecting an answer. She stepped over the fallen bag, not being able to pick it up without dropping the other bags, and continued to her porch.

Once inside, she quickly put what she had away. She was thankful that the bag she dropped wasn't anything frozen, and that she had gotten everything of importance, out of the car. She grabbed a towel from her closet, began to dry herself off, and flicked on the television. The rain wouldn't be easing up any time soon. She sighed.

As she walked back into the kitchen, something caught her eye.

She was sure she was hallucinating.

There he stood, soaking wet, grocery bags in hand.

Klaus didn't know what to do at first, and he started to wonder if he was making a mistake.

He looked down at the plastic bags in his hands, and then looked at her. However, she didn't move.

She wanted so badly to run to him, and breakdown in his arms, and confess to him how much she has missed him. But, she couldn't move. She wanted to scream at him, and let him know everything that he had put her through. How much she had suffered. But, she couldn't move.

He passed her, going into the kitchen, and setting the groceries on the table. This time, the silence was destroying him. He began to explain himself, but he was cut short. "I've missed you." She said in the smallest of whispers, but she knew that he could hear. It wasn't much, but it was all that she could manage. Her entire body was trembling with nervousness.

No, he was not making a mistake.

He smiled as he looked down at her. Her hand went up to fix his hair that had been dissheveled by the rain, and found it's way around his neck.

She could almost taste the happy ending.

Klaus' hand fell from her face, and as softly as he could, he drove it through her chest. He had a hold of her heart, just like he always had. "I'm so sorry, my love." He whispered to her as he watched the life leave her eyes, and he took the organ from her body.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled.

He felt the same as before.


End file.
